


Sunshine

by bonebagroyalty



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 10/10 kaneki ken, Fluff and Angst, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Tokyo Ghoul √A Finale Spoilers, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: After completing Tokyo Ghoul I concluded that I am in need of a HideKane fanfiction.This fanfiction is mostly angsty fluff and stuff. It starts off sticking fairly close to cannon but  after a few chapters I took my own liberties and mixed stuff up for a more interesting story.I hope nothing is too wired or ooc I haven't read the manga in a while.





	1. I only meant...

**Author's Note:**

> Hay! If you like to read with some music I made a fanmix to partner with this fanfic  
> Listen here

Kaneki ken and Hideyoshi Nagachika sat down chatting in Anteiku, a local café in the 20th ward. Well they would have been having a conversation but it was more like Hide was doing all the talking while Kaneki kept reading his horror themed book. Kaneki was slender and timid, a book worm lie boy white jet black hair and grey eyes. Hide was a boisterous music lover with bleached blond hair, joy full brown eyes and a few freckles.  
"Hay are you even listening to me Kaneki?" Hide asked waving his hand in front of Kaneki.   
"Oh I'm sorry!" Kaneki apologized and put down his book.   
"You never stop reading that stuff," Hide laughed. "I was asking you if you liked anyone?" He repeated himself. Kaneki pondered blushing a moment.   
"Well I mean there is a girl.... her name is Riza...." Kaneki look around a little. "What about you?"   
"Oh nobody at the moment," Hide lied. There was somebody on his mind. The girl kaneki had mentioned just then walked in, perfect timing.  
"Pssst! Kenaki look who it is," Hide said pointing and grinding as he pulled his best friend's leg.   
"Oh yeah," Kaneki said looking up from his book. She had the same book as him he noticed.   
"You should go ask her out man!" Hide laughed pushing his friend's shoulder a little. Kaneki blushed slightly and decided to take Hide's advice.   
*  
It was all his fault! Hide couldn't even visit him yet. Kaneki was in the hospital after a freak accident revolving around his date with Riza. Hide wished he never egged Kaneki on. Hide was aware after the accident Riza was the binge eating ghoul. He couldn't believe it in truth. Hide had heard about the type of surgery Kaneki had endured. He had a hunch of what would happen but wouldn't believe it until he saw it. When he did visit Kaneki he had been asleep.   
Later after that Kaneki didn't show up to school after being discharged, for a week, two weeks. Hide have kaneki his notes and continued to drop food off at Kaneki's place. He called and called but never got an answer. It drove him to tears at one point. He nearly broke his phone one night trying to call Kaneki for the 90th time.   
"I miss you," he cried looking at the screen if his phone. So manny sent texts but Kaneki remained silent.

*  
During all this Kaneki wasn't feeling any better himself. He was starving and he refuses to come to grips with the truth. After that accident nothing for him was the same. The food Hide brought him made him vomit. There was this craving for human flesh he was surpassing.   
"I'm a human, I'm a human, I'm not a ghoul!" Kaneki had to shout it to himself when he went out. One night after trying to eat again and vomiting Kaneki saw himself in the mirror. One of his eyes had become completely black with a red pupil. He screamed and punched the mirror and shattered it. His had was fine somehow. He gasped. There was no way he could be what he thought. He suddenly remembered something he had heard about ghouls.   
'Human food is repulsive to them,' Kaneki tried eating again, and again, and again. Vomiting every time.   
'Normal weapons cannot harm a ghoul,' he ran to a draw and pulled out the biggest knife he could find. He tried to stab himself in the stomach. The knife broke. His phone went off again.   
"Hide" the phone buzzed. Kaneki looked at it and threw it as farm from him as possible. Kaneki couldn't face him like this. Hide, his best and only friend.... what would he say? What would he do? If he knew Kaneki had become a ghoul. Kaneki sobbed on his floor, starving.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered as his phone stopped buzzing. He had to stay away. It was the only way to keep Hide safe.

*  
Kaneki finally came back to school. He nearly collapsed when Hide gave him a hug. Something was still very wrong. Hide saw Kaneki got an eyepatch.   
"Hey there, you practicing to be a pirate?" Hide joked, wondering what was under there. Kaneki have him a weak smile.   
"You look thinner and paler, how are you doing bud?" He asked Kaneki. Kaneki shrugged.  
"I've been having a hard time recovering but I'm okay," he said covering his chin with one hand.   
"Are you eating well?" Hide asked wondering if Kaneki was even eating at all.   
"I'm yeah," Kaneki blatantly lied. Hide looked a little worried at him. He wanted to ask the thing itching at his mind but Kaneki had already had enough excitement to deal with being back at school.   
"I hope my notes were okay to keep you in track," Hide said keeping his eyes in Kaneki. He saw the usual glitter of wonder that was in Kaneki's eyes had completely vanished. It maid Hide's heart hurt. Whatever Kaneki was dealing with hurt more than he was letting on.

*  
HE IS A GHOUL! Hide knew for sure after Kaneki had narrowly saved his life. He was mostly unconscious when he saw Kaneki's kagurin when his professor, Nishiki tried to eat him. He was more the certain that was. Kankei started working at Anteiku and the bits were starting to price tougher. Hide stuck around even though he knew for sure now Kaneki had become a ghoul. There was no way he was going to just let his best friend slip past. Hide has always looked out for Kaneki since day one. As time went on Hide started feeling something more than friendship. Even though now he knew what Kaneki was and what was going on at Anteiku he still felt the same. Hide found himself thinking about his timid friend much too often. When they were studying together he thought about how easy it would be to lean over and kiss Kaneki. It dawned on him every time though that after all of the grief he had experienced,his best friend being A total pervert wouldn't help. Hide watched Kaneki working when he could. He wondered what exactly was going in behind Kaneki's eyes. They still seemed flat even after he started regaining health.


	2. The cat's out of the bag

Even though Kaneki seemed to have been getting better there was this detached feeling he gave off. Hide never was able to get a hold of him. He needed to tell Kaneki how he felt and more importantly he needed to hear it from Kaneki himself, that he in fact was a ghoul. One night Hide had had enough of his best friend's silence. He hopped on his bike and headed out to Kaneki's place. the rain was incredibly hard and within minutes Hide was soaked to the bone. he kept pedaling at top speed. the light suddenly changed at a crosswalk. he panicked and pulled the wrong brake, sending him flying over his handlebars. He broke his fall with his wrist. Pain shot through it causing him to gasp but he got back on his bike and continued to truck his way to his friends house. when he finally made it to Kaneki's place he was sopping wet and miserable in pain. He slammed on Kaneki's door with his good had. there was a sound of crashing from inside the house. He could here Kaneki talking to himself, possibly cursing. He opened the door with a dazed look on his face. His eyes patch was on very sloppily, displacing his black hair.   
"Hide!? What....what happened?" Kaneki asked panicked. Hide stood there with his limp wrist in one hand, soaked to the bone.  
"Kankei, I need to talk to you. I would have called you but god forbid you ever pick up these days," HIde said still standing in the doorway.  
"Goodness! Hide I'm sorry, come in already for god's sake, what happened to you wirst? Oh gosh I'm sorry," Kaneki ushered Hide into his house. Hide took of his shoes in the doorway, respectably.   
"I fell off my bike on my way, I used my hand to break my fall and hurt my wrist, but that's not important," Hided explained. Kankei beckoned Hide into his room. He rummaged around for a first aid kid, finally producing it for me a drawer.  
"Sit on my bed. You can explain everything once I fix your hand," Kaneki said in a timid tone. Hide shook his head, water coming of his wet hair.   
"I'll get you bed wet!" Dry clothing hit him in the face.   
"That's your stuff I borrowed before, you can put it on," Kaneki said, fixing his hair around his eye patch. Hide really wished he would take the stupid thing off. Hide changed quickly into his dry clothing, wincing at the pin in his wrist. Hide sat next to his friend who had taken out some bandages. Kaneki's skin still looked too pale.  
"Wrist please," Kaneki ordered holding out some tape. He began to wrap Hide's wrist with the utmost of care. "Why did you come all this way?" he asked. Kaneki shakily wiped some blood off of Hide's palm and put a small bandaid on the cut.   
"Kaneki you know why I'm here. You haven't returned my calls since the accident, I know you still have a phone because I always get your voicemail... did I do something to you? I thought we were best buds man," Hide looked genuinely sad, something he often hid from Kaneki. Kaneki finished wrapping his wrist and looked up a little scared.  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be avoiding you... I just don't want to hurt you," he explained to Hide.   
"You are hurting me though, I'm so lonely without you!" Hide finally said. "Kaneki I know, I have known since it happened. It doesn't change how I think of you," he added. Kaneki pretend to be confused.  
"I.. I don't know what you mean," he said holding his chin with his hand. Hide used his good hand to gently pull off Kaneko's eye patch. He quickly shut his eyes but Hide had seen all he needs to know for sure. Without a doubt Kaneki's one eye was black just like a ghoul.  
"Kaneki Ken I know you are a ghoul and it doesn't change how see you! Please open your eyes. Please!" Hide pleaded. Kaneki looked up, tears pooled in his eyes. One was a beautiful shade of storm clouds and the other was pitch black with a little red gem in the middle. some of veins around his eyes were exaggerated and it looked freakishly mismatched. "Ken... why wouldn't you tell me? Why? You KNOW I would never turn you away," Hide questioned trying not to cry himself. Another one of the moments hit him. he felt drawn to Kaneki.   
"I thought... I thought you would never want to see me again," Kaneki sniffed a little. "I'm a freak Hide, I never wanted you to see this. You're too good to me," He continued.   
"Kaneki you're not a freak. I'm not afraid of you, I still want to be part of your life," Hide said. He grabbed Kaneki's wrists and pushed him down onto the mattress. Kaneki blushed a little.  
"wh-what?" he stammered.  
"Ken I never want to leave your life," hide said engaging himself. Without even thinking Hide placed a kiss on Kaneki's lips. He only meant it to be a peck but to his utmost surprise Kaneki kissed him back. All the pain the two had been experiencing prior seemed to melt away as they both kissed each other. Kaneki was gentle and eager as if he had wanted this to happen for some time. Finally Hide let Kaneki out of his grasp. "I'm sorry," Hide practical whispered to Kaneki's ceiling. A pair of slender arms wrapped around him.   
"I didn't know you felt that way about me," Kaneki whispered. "I'm sorry for pushing you away so much...I... how long? How long have you felt like this?" Kaneki asked, shaking slightly.   
"It's been awhile since I've know it was you. I wish I had told you sooner but I was afraid you would be appalled and turn me away," Hide answered, realizing his reasons for his secret were almost identical to Kaneki's.  
"Well both of our secrets are out now..." Kaneki said trailing off. "I'm glad you still care for me," he said. Hide embarrassed Kenkie.  
"I wish I had told you sooner, maybe just maybe I would have kept you out of this situation," Hide said still holding the half ghoul close to him.  
"Please don't blame this on yourself... You're not at fault," Kankei said pulling his face very close to Hide's. He looked at how he'd had some freckles under his eyes. Kaneki gave Hide a kiss this time. Hide was pleasantly surprised. surprised that kaneki was willing to accept him like this. Weather or not Kaneki was a ghoul did not matter to Hide, he was his childhood best friend and quite possibly one of the few people he loved wholeheartedly. There was no way Hide would just let Kaneki go, not now.


	3. Are you okay?

Things were going firstly well for a few weeks until Hide noticed Kaneki still wasn't doing so well. He still seemed to be very depressed despite the efforts everyone went thought. He managed to light a room with his smile but he couldn't light up his own heart. He had finally gotten a mask, which he explained to Hide why he needed one. In honestly he thought Kaneki's mask was extremely cool. He made a point to play with the mouth zipper when Kaneki was wearing it. Kaneki was also getting stronger, his slim arms were now muscular as if he had learned self defense. Hide hoped Kaneki didn't need the fighting he was learning. Regardless of his progress Hide knew his friend was still suffering from something deep. One day Hide decided to stick around after the shop closed, waiting for Kaneki to finish his shift.   
"Hide... what are you doing here?" Kaneki asked as he started to clean some stuff.   
"I wanted to spend some quality time with you... I haven't seen you alone for a while and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Hide explained.   
"I'm okay, you don't have to do that for me really," Kaneki blucher slightly and rivers his chin with one hand.   
"I insist," Hide pressed knowing exactly just how not okay Kankei was.   
"Well alright," Kankei gave in easily. He didn't mind spending time with Hide, he just didn't really feel up to having company. After Kankei checked out of work Hide walked with him home. Hide waited until they were settled in the house and Kankei had changed from work before he started asking about what had been up with Kaneki. "I'd offer you something to eat but theses days I don't have anything," Kaneki said replacing his eyepatch after washing his face.  
"Kaneki you know you don't have to wear that thing," Hide said poking Kaneki's face.   
"It gives me a sense of security," Kaneki said flopping on his bed, exhausted to the enth degree. "The CCG is really up in our grill lately," Kankei moaned. Finally, Hide thought, he was opening up about what's been bugging him.   
"What do you mean?" Hide asked sitting at the foot of his friend's bed. Kaneki sat up and put his face in his hands. "I'm weak, I want to protect you all from the CCG and other ghouls, but I can't and I don't know what to do," Kaneki moaned into his hands.   
"Is this about Hinata's mother?" Hide asked. A little girl ghoul who stayed at Ateiku who looked up to Kaneki had just lost her mother to the briefcase. Or that's what hide though he knew at least.  
"I geuss, what if they find out about what's going on at Anteiku? What if they go after Hinata, Toka, you?" Kankie looked like he might have been crying.   
"How would that be your fault Kankei? and why would they go after me? I'm a human..." Hide asked.  
"Like they'd care. I did nothing HIde! All I could do was shielded her eyes so she didn't watch her mother die! I was too weak to help!" Kaneki burst out in tears.   
"Hay man, shhh its alright, its not your fault, if anything you had to protect HInata," Hide said trying to calm Kaneki, rubbing his back a little.   
"I dont have the nerve to kill even in self defence Hide! I don't know what I would do, even is I have a strong kagurin I have no clue how to use it, I don't know what to do," Kaneki continued to ball. Hide pulled him into a hug and waited for him to stop crying. Kaneki cried on Hide's shoulder like a child. Whatever sense of shame he had at that moment didn't seem to matter. He was so upset about how useless he felt. "I'm a useless waste of life, I always have been," he cried into Hide's shirt.   
"Dude, no don't say that! You're not useless. You're having a really rough time. It's only expected that you wouldn't be able to do everything. Don't be so hard on yourself!" Hide practically retorted at Kaneki's wallowing. Kaneki practically crushed Hide from how much he was holding onto him. Kankei looked up at hide a little, his face a crimson color, tars down his smooth cheeks. Hide gently wiped the tears off Kaneki's face. "Look, I know you will get stronger, you can't take the blame for everything bad that happens, okay?" Hide consoled. kaneki nodded his head a little. they both stared at each other for a long time without even realizing they were lenagin into each other. Kankie closed his eyes and the two boys lips gently collided with each other. Once again Hide found his best friend in his embrace. Kaneki's lips tasted a bit salty for me his tears but still they were soft and firm. Kaneki held the blond boys face to his with his hand, ever so kindly. Hide ran his hands up KanekI's sides and held him close, making sure that this moment would last as long as possible. Finally the two boys broke apart.   
"Things are going to get easier in due time, i believe in you," Hide said, staring into Kaneki's visible eye.   
"Thank you," Kaneki mumbled, he rested his head on Hide's chest and listened to his slow rhythmic heartbeat.   
"For what?" Hide asked.  
"For believing in me," Kaneki responded reveling in the warm embrace.   
"You don't have to thank me man... I'm always here for you, always have been and always will be," Hide said playing a little bit with Kaneki's smooth, jet black hair.   
"You mean the world to me, I will get stronger, I will make sure nothing ever hurts you," Kaneki said very firmly. Hide felt the butterflies in his stomach intensify with Kaneki's words.   
"Just promise me one thing Ken," Hide said grabbing one of Kaneki's thin hands.   
"What?" He asked, his big eyes seemed to glitter like they once did.   
"Please, please be as happy as you can be," Hide said with a big grin. His freckled and flush cheeks looking like little apples if joy. Kankei smiled a little himself.   
"I'll do my best," he said and kissed Hide on the cheek.


	4. My eyes are dry

Though Hide had promised countless times that things would get better it seemed they would have to get worse first. It hit Hide like a ton of bricks when the news hit the air around him. of course they all tried to keep him none the wiser but Hide knew what was going on. Kaneki had been kidnaped, for x y and z. Hide could only guess, maybe it had to do with Rizza? maybe it was something to do with how he was only half ghoul. whatever the reason Hide didn't know. All he knew was that the most important person in his life was in grave peril. Not only that be hide could do nothing to save him. He was powerless, a useless human in the world of ghouls and there was no way he could get Kaneki back. He wanted for the first time in his life to jump off of a roof.   
"I'm sorry Kaneki, I failed," he said, biking away from Ateiku that night. For the days following his head flung into a fog. He could really do nothing. Hide found grief and regret wherever he turned. Why was this happening? All he could do was ask why, why, why! He tried so hard to keep a happy and calm facade up. Day six rolled around. Not one word of what was going on. The I know drove him slightly insane.

*  
Hide's relief and joy at the news of Kaneki's return was short lived. It took him so long to cox them, mainly Toka, to let him see Kaneki.   
"If you bug him who knows what he might do. Not to mention Hinata will want to see him and then that Shuu guy, and that's too much for him to take," she scolded Hide, who couldn't keep his smile going any longer.  
"Toka I beg you, please just let me see him!" Hide panicked. She bitterly gave into him. She opened the door to one of the dark rooms and put her finger up to her mouth to instruct Hide to be quit. She closed the door behind him as to not disturb Kaneki as much as possible. A muffled groan came from the sofa bed. Hided sat gingerly at the edge. Moonlight poured in the room though the blinds in little slits. A hand pulled the sheets down of the figure on the bed, slowly. Hide's heart skipped a beat at the sight. Kaneki's hands he noticed first as they pulled his sheets off. His fingernails were black, jagged scars at the base of his fingers, his wrists rubbed raw. Hide's breath shuddered as snow white hair graced his eyes. It was mesmerizingly beautiful and it frightened him. Kaneki's face was gaunt and when he oped his eyes his ghoul eye was no longer grey but a shade of light red. Kaneki blinked blankly at Hide, almost as if he neither cared for or recognized him.  
Hide tried to touch him. Kaneki quickly grabbed his wrist before he could get any closer.   
"Why are you here," he asked. His voice was raw in the way that endless screaming caused it to be.   
"To see you of coerce," Hide tried to smile even though it was hard to look at Kaneki like this. Kankei continued to stare blankly.   
"Why? Can't you see me? Stay away from me!" He yelled at Hide, tossing his hand away. Hide looked as if he might cry.   
"Kaneki please don't shut me out," he whispered. Kaneki cracked his knuckles in a disgustingly audible manner.   
"I don't want anyone to be near me," he said flatly. "I don't want to be touched. Let me be cold."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I'm so sorry," Hide said holding his feelings in.   
"It doesn't matter. Why would it matter? Why do I matter? Stay away," Kaneki cracked another knuckle. Something about his pale face was almost sad.   
"Why wouldn't you matter?" Hide asked trying to get closer to Kaneki. He just kept staring blankly. Kaneki's eye turned black, fear flossed Hide.   
"I said leave," Kaneki repeated himself.   
"Kaneki I want to help," Hide said.   
"Well you're not," Kaneki produced his kagurin. If Hide had to die perhaps now was the time. One of the long, tentacle like kagurins wrapped Hide's mid section and flung him at the door. He groaned in pain. "Stay away!" Kaneki said standing on the bed. He gripped the sides of his head and bargain to shout. Hide watched wearily with disdain. Toka opened the door frantically causing Hide's head to collide with the floor.   
"Get out of here!" She ordered.   
"Not you. Leave! Leave! Get away from me!" Kaneki shouted. She quickly rushed out behind Hide, closing and locking the door.   
Hide clutched his chest, heaving.   
"He's not the same Kaneki you knew. I said you shouldn't have seen him," Toka said looking as if she might cry herself. Kaneki didn't screamed for more than a few minutes.   
"He was being tortured, for ten days straight and he snapped," Toka tried to explain. "Ghouls regenerate, he was basically having his finger and-"   
"STOP!" Hide bellowed to Toka. "I don't want to know!" He shouted. Toka looked hurt and confused. He brushed a little purple hair out if her face.   
"I thought you cared for him," she said.   
"I do! That's why it hurts so much to here. I can't bear it. I can't bear it!" Hide shouted losing his composure. He ran out as fast as he could. Tears streamed down his face.

*  
A few days passed before Hide returned. The idea of Kaneki being completely broken hurt Hide to the point of throwing up. Kaneki seemed to have calmed down when he came to visit again. Too much so. Hide sat in a chair and looked at Kaneki. His hair looked unwashed, dark circles surrounded his eyes. No matter what Hide said he got to response. The boy with white hair just kept staring into space.   
"Kaneki you're as talkative as a corps. I know you're not one for chit chat but this is insane!" Hide finally said losing his whit. Kaneki blinked slowly and stared at Hide.   
"This world is cruel," he said before he laid down and shut his eyes.  
A few more days like this passed. Eventually Kaneki let him sit at his feet instead if across the room. Hide came back whenever he could. Visiting daily. He coxed Kaneki into eating. Hide couldn't help but surprises a gag watching Kaneki tear apart human flesh. Hide ignored the fact it made his skin crawl a little. Kaneki regained a lot I social skills. He began reading again, bathing, eating on his own. He still was extremely opposed to Hide even touching his hand. He had a habit of cracking his knuckles. Everyone got him integrated into society a little bit again. Kaneki still smeared a little like an empty shell. The ccg was more up in Anteiku's grill than ever before. Not a thing was easy and Hide was losing his grip a little.


	5. Where, oh where?

Where did he get off to? Kaneki began to dissipate. Hide early saw him which made him uneasy. Kaneki was never in class. Hide wondered if he dropped out. Whenever he saw Kaneki for a few minutes here and there he looked so sad. His face was vapid and somehow sad. Kaneki looked like he was getting very strong physically. Hide wished he had more time to talk to him. The ccg was tracking Kaneki specifically. Hide being human heard a lot of what was going in with them. The idea if signing up to keep better tabs on Kaneki and even protect him internally was very tantalizing. He restrained himself however. He kept to his studies, wondering if Kaneki would ever return. Hide wished Kaneki would pick up his phone for once in his life. No matter what Kankei seemed to never answer. Hide dropped into Anteiku one evening hoping to get lucky, and he did. He saw a streak of white disappear behind the “staff only” door. Hide dashed after the white haired man disregarding an angry Nishiki’s shouts. Kaneki looked over his shoulder to see Hide panting slightly.

“Ken! I've been trying to get a hold of you for so long! Why don't you ever answer your phone man,” Hide asked still trying to smile.

“Hide I told you I can't be around you anymore. I told you, you're going to get hurt,” Kaneki scolded, but somehow without tone in his voice.

“I’ve already said it hurts woce being shut out like this! I'm trying dude I really am. I can’t live without you. I want you to at least let me try to make things a little more normal. I have no clue where you're going off too but i don't question it. I have no clue what you're doing to make the CCG so much so after you, but i don't question it. I have no clue what happened to you but I don't question your bizarre behavior. All I question is why would your shut me out when it's all I want from you. Kaneki I’ll give you anything I just want you back!” Hide began to shout losing his composure. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. Kaneki placed his hands on Hide’s shoulders..

“I’m sorry I’ve been so selfish,” he said. Hide looked up at him. Kaneki's face was shrouded in long white hair and partly covered with an oversized eye patch. “I can't be a ghoul in a human's world, I just can't… I thought that meant I couldn't see you again. I wanted you to be safe. I've learned how cruel the world can be and the last thing I wanted was you to have to experience any of that. I knew if I dragged you into what I was doing it would lead to you getting hurt, or possibly deining. I'm sorry I didn't think about how you feel before I ran from you,” Kaneki explained himself. Hide pulled Kaneki into a huge. Once Kaneki was rather thin and soft, now he was strong enough to probably carie hide with one arm. Kaneki hugged him back after a few seconds.

“I’m sorry about all of this,” he apologised. Kaneki just shook his head and buried his face in hide’s shoulder. the door behind them slammed open.

“Why are you always back here hi- oh I'm sorry!” Toka had burst in, Kaneki looked up from Hide shoulders with a face of clear exhaustion.

“Why,” He mumbled. Kaneki readily gripped Hide by the hand and dragged him off to his room. Toka looked guilty from intruding them. Kankei closed and locked the door behind him. He sat down on the futon and put his head in his hands. “I don't know what I'm supposed to do,” he grumbled. A few droplets of rain began to pat at the window. Hide saw Kaneki’s tears glint in the light. He, like the sky, was crying.

“I told you, I’m willing to stay with you whatever the cost. If I have to be a human in a ghouls world for you,” HIde sounded desperate. Kaneki took off his sweatshirt, revealing a wired, skintight body suit. His collarbones and lower back were the only parts it exposed. He produced his kagurin which fit so well though the hole in his back. They gave off an eerie red glow in the dark. Kankei stood up and began to slowly walk toward Hide, still watching his feet. Hide backed up a little, slightly afraid of Kaneki. Kaneki wrapped a kagurin around each one of Hide’s arms and pinned him to the wall rather harshly. “What are you doing?" Hide asked, shaking in his boots. Kaneki opened his mouth wide and dove down into the crook of Hide’s neck as if he were going to eat him. Hide flinched, expecting searing pain. Instead of teeth bearing into his skin he was met with a soft kiss. Kaneki removed his eyepatch revealing his ghoul eye and looked Hide dead in the eyes.

“If you stay with me there is a good chance somebody is going to take a chunk out of you,” he said very seriously. “That ghoul could even be me considering how instabil I am. I said already I don't want you to get hurt. You won't be safe here,” Kaneki explained with extreme severity. Hide’s fear did not help his cause. The feeling of Kaneki's kagurin on his wrists alone made him shake like an earthquake. Kaneki place his pale hands on Hide’s face. “Hide, please don't do this to yourself,” Kaneki said very quietly. He stared sadly into Hide’s fearful face. Hide’s fear only made Kaneki want him to leave him be for safeties sake. Kaneki then did something probably rather stupid. He bent forward and kissed hide. Hide stopped shaking considerably and kissed Kaneki back wholeheartedly. Kaneki very suddenly broke away from Hide and released him causing Hide to fall on to him. Kaneki stumbled backward and tripped, Hide landing on top of him. Kaneki covered his face with his hands. Hide gently removed them and pinned his hands to the floor.

“Stop this, stop running from me. I know what I’m getting into. I know I’m afraid but I can get past it,” Hide spoke very shakily, he was upset with how his voice cracked from emotion and fear. Kaneki began to cry a bit. he just wished for hide to be safe, he didn't want to lose anything else. He didn't want to have hide to lose his sights for the goals that they had planned, Hide had planned, to achieve. “I can't change what has happened but I can change myself so I can deal with what has happened!” Hide insisted. Kaneki shook his head a little.

“Don't give up on you life Hide!” Kaneki yelled at him. He could have gotten up if he had wanted to but he chose to stay pinned under the bleach blond boy.

“Thats why im here!” hide shouted back. Kanki's heart skipped a beat.

“What!?” he asked staring into hide’s big brown eyes. He smiled warmly at Kaneki.

“You told me to not give up on my life, thats why im still here trying to persuade you,” Hide laughed a little. Kaneki looked practically in shock. Hide gave him another kiss.”You know you're my whole world. I can't just let you go like that,” Hide said with a warm and inviting face.


	6. No rest for the weary

"I can't believe you are actually letting Hide stick around. Does he even know how dangerous it is?" Toka asked Kaneki who was helping her sweep up after closing.

"I can't dissuade him. I can't bear to hurt him like i have been. He puts up with too much," Kankei said sadly to himself.

"You're not going to take him with you when you go 'negotiating' for territory and such are you?" Toka asked very sternly.

"He agreed as long as when I was around and I didn't shut him out he wouldn't question what I did. Meaning he doesn't expect to come with me," Kaneki's said careful to explain a few things.

"I'm glad he's not advocating for anything rash," she said.

"Hide has always been reasonable... probably more so than me," Kaneki mumbled to himself. He wondered if Hide was home. Safe in his bed possible. Maybe he was asleep. Kaneki thought about how Hide looked happy even when he was asleep. How his cute lips were somehow permanently curved up. Kaneki sighed and finished sweeping.

*   
Hide stared out his window from his bed. He wondered where Kaneki was at this moment and if he was okay. The blonde placed a hand on the part of his neck Kaneki had almost bit off.   
"How much longer are we going to be able to go on like this?" Hide whispered to himself, staring at the half moon. "Kaneki.... I wish you would stop fighting and just live," he mumbled into a pillow. There was no way that Kaneki would be able to keep fighting off everyone. Other ghouls were one thing. But the ccg and there doves.... even they scared Hide and he was a human. Hide tossed and turned, dreaming about Kaneki being kidnaped. He awoke with a shout around one in the morning. Instinctively Hide snatched up his phone and texted Kaneki. He hoped he wouldn't wake him

Hide: hay bro   
He waited for a moment nervously.   
Kaneki: .... (typing)  
Kaneki: it's 1am what's the matter?   
Hide: I had a nightmare  
Kaneki: you're like 20 -_-  
Hide: dude it was about u. I just wanted to confirm ur ok  
Kaneki: well I'm okay. Just a little busy.   
Hide: what r u doing?   
Kaneki: grocery shopping.   
Hide: ??? But u don't eat???  
Kaneki: :/   
Hide: sorry Ill let u b. Night man <3   
Kaneki: night.   
Hide put his phone back down. What could Kaneki mean about grocery shopping? Was he out collecting victims? Didn't they eat already dead people at Anteiku? Hide hoped Kaneki was collecting suicide victims and not out killing people. Hide yelled with frustration at his repent thoughts. 

*

The next day Hide didn't have any classes so he went to the coffee shop rather early.   
"Morning" Hide beamed at Nishiki who looked rather angry. "Is Kaneki in?" Hide asked.   
"No, he's not here, he left around fire or something," Nishiki grumbled. "Do you want coffee or are just here to bull shit about your boy friend?" He asked on a hissy tone.   
"Yeesh lay off it man I just thought I could talk to him. I'll have some coffee, black," hide said pulling change out of his yellow pocket. Nishiki raised an eyebrow behind his specials.   
"Black eh? Turning into a ghoul?" He teased Hide.   
"Lay off it already," Toka piped up from the back. Hide had his coffee.   
"Tell Kaneki to call me when he gets back," Hide requested before he left to go do some errands.   
He stopped into a bookstore to get something for Kaneki. A new book from his favorite author came out that week and he knew Kaneki probably didn't have time or means to get it for himself. In the bookstore there was a tv on showing the news. Hide stopped for a moment when he heard it. "Ccg," hide turned his attention away from the book displays and to the tv.   
"The ccg continues to comb the 20th ward and the surrounding areas for one very keen ghoul. 'Eye patch' as he is popularly known has been spotted around this aria recently. He has been following an unusual pattern and killing ghouls along with his human victims. Anyone who has seen this man is urged to contact authorities. If anyone is found to be keeping information about the one eyed ghoul from the ccg they may be put into custody and charged for treason. This is a public. Safety crisis!" The news caster continued by telling how one might contact the ccg with info. Hide's heart raced with fear.   
"Sir are you okay?" The woman at the register asked Hide.   
"Oh what!? Yes yes I'm okay, this whole eye patch busses is just a little scary. Wouldn't wanna walk home alone at night," he liked. He picked up the book he was going to buy. "Er I'd like to get this," he said placing it on the counter. The woman lagged.   
"Are your trying to the yourself a heart attack? Readying a horror novel at a time like this," she giggled. "You must be a saddest." hide just laughed nervously. He takes her and left quickly. He began walking home with the feeling if being followed. There was no way anyone knew he was with Kaneki. The whole idea of how thought they were searching for Kaneki made Hide want to throw up. He locked his door tightly when he got home. He placed the book in his nightstand and began to make himself some rice for lunch. He checked his phone to see if Kaneki had called. He hoped that Nishiki didn't just blow him off and didn't give his message.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hide sighed and answered. "Helllooooo," Hide said in a dint way as he opened the door. His heart skipped a few beats. In the door there was a jolly looking tall man in a trench coat with a briefcase. Best to him there was a small albino... boy? He was dressed oddly and in slippers for some reason. Her too had a briefcase. Hide know that theses two had to be doves.   
"Good day sir. I'm Yukinori Shinohara and this is my assistant Juuzou Suzuya, were with the CCG," the large man introduced himself. "Is a mr. Hideyoshi nagachika home?" He asked with a warm smile. Hide tried his best to smile.   
"That would be me. Please come in, what is it that you need officers?" Hide asked as the two men bowed and walked in. Juuzou did not remove his slippers which Hide maid not of for some reason.   
"Well as you may have heard we have been looking for a specific ghoul. He's very dangerous and lives in this ward. There is a rumor that you went to college so we just wanted to ask a few questions," Yukinori explained. Both of them sat at the kitchen table.   
"Ah well I'll do my best," he life nervously to the officers. The younger albino maid Hide slightly uncomfortable. It was not likely the red thread literally embedded in his skin.   
"Sooooo do you know this face?" Juuzou asked pulling out a photo of Kaneki. His voice was high pitched and drown out sounding. Hide squired pretending as if he was having a hard time recognizing him.   
"The face doesn't ring a bell?" Hide said trying to make it sound convincing.   
"Does the name Kaneki Ken ring a bell to you?" Juuzou pressed. The color must have drained out of his face.   
"N-no," hides voice cracked.   
"You know you're a horrible liar?" The albino laughed. His red eyes piercing into Hide's soul.   
"Kid just tell us what you know and you don't have to deal with being brioche into custody," Yukinori said trying to be nice.   
"I-I..... I honestly n-never seen this g-guy before," Hide said.   
"Mmm may I see your cell phone sir?" Juuzou laughed and demanded. Hide gulped knowing this wasn't going to work. He placed his phone on the table, shaking with fear. Juuzou carelessly examined it.   
"Mmm so whooo is Kaneki ken in your phone of it's our guy?" He asked. Hide looked around for an answer. Before he could formulate some way to escape the situation something heavy and dull collided with Hide's head. Like that he was put light a light. Falling to the floor like a piece of led.


	7. I'm on my way

Kaneki arrived back at Ateiku around eight pm or so. He looked run ragged and rather tired. The dark rings under his eyes seemed more so than normal causing his pale skin to look almost translucent.

"What's up?" Touka asked Kaneki who slumped into a seat at the bar.

"I nearly got caught," He explained, wiping form blood off an already healing wound on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Kaneki closed his eyes and slowly nodded. He was in a lot of pain from trying to outrun a pair of officers. He ultimately had to kill them which he wholeheartedly regretted. "Hide was here this morning. He wanted me to tell you to call him when you got back," Touka added. Kaneki produced his phone and did so. It rang for an abnormally long time before anyone answered.

"Hellooo eye patch," the voice of a little boy answered him. Kaneki looked afraid and confused.

"Who....who is this?" he stammered.

"Mmmm investigator Juuzou! I confiscated this toy from your friend Hide," he paused for a moment and then laughed very loudly. "We suggest you turn yourself in if you plan on seeing him alive again," the boy on the other end giggled. Kaneki's entire body went rigid.

"Your holding him for ransom!?" Kaneki whispers as if he barely believe it. His entire body was rigid. This must be a trap of some sort. Hide was fine. He had to be. Perhaps they only confiscated his phone... still how would they have known Hide was with him?

"Mhmhmmmmm. I would come down here soon before we start using him for... experiments!!!" Juuzou sounded positively thrilled. Kaneki's grip tightened so hard he shattered his phones screen. Kaneki didn't even hang up he just crushed the device in his grip. Touka looked positively mortified. Kaneki' s face was blank in cool rage, fighting his body's shaking.

"What is the matter?" Touka asked cautiously.

"I'm leaving, I may not return..." Kankei said coldly. Touka looked confused. "They took Hide, they plan to torture him until I show my face," Kaneki said. The color drained from Touka's face, eyes wide with horror. Kaneki put his mask on. He looked quite positively insane with just his red ghoul eye showing.

"Please be careful," Touka called as Kaneki left. Her concern poured out of her face. He tried to ignore her fortress as he left the building.

He was so tired, he thought, there was no way he could fight a large amount of doves at once. He cracked a few knuckles and took off down an alley. An idea struck the boy with snow white hair. There was somebody who might be able to assist Kaneki with getting into the ccg and getting out alive. He ran straight to where Tsukiyama Shuu dwelled. Though Kaneki didn't like coming to him for favors Tsukiyama was the best help and protection Kaneki could hope for. It was true the man had info at wanting to eat Kaneki but it seemed after some time that passed and he soon became an irreplaceable asset to Kaneki, offering his sword (kagurin) to be of service. Tsukiyama lived in a rather rich building like place hidden away only known by ghouls who partook in "gourmet" eating. Kaneki hoped it was late enough for there not to be any events going. To his extreme luck, there wasn't and Tsukiyama was the person to answer the door.

"Bonjour mon cher!! What brings you here so late Kaneki Ken!?" Tsukiyama shouted upon answering the door. He was a very tall man, towering over Kaneki, with purplish turquoise hair.

"Tsukiyama..... I need your help," Kaneki said with a heavy sense if cation. His breath was heavy behind his mask.

"You need MY help??? C'est très bon! Pourquoi Kaneki!?" Tsukiyama exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"It's Hide," Kaneki said. The tall man lifted an eyebrow with interest.

"I'm almost certain he is in trouble. When I went to call him an investigator answered his phone. they threatened to kill him if I didn't show up," Kaneki explained, growing less cool and much more distressed.

"Ariett! Dear Kaneki did it not occur to you this could be a trap?" Tsukiyama asked very concerned.

"No no I know it could be a trap... I planed to go to Hide's apartment before heading to the CCG. I almost got caught this afternoon though and I really don't want to do this by myself. Please Tsukiyama, if they did end up taking Hide there is no way I can go by myself," Kaneki's word began to grow frantic.

"I never said I would not help you mon amour," Tsukiyama smiled and placed his own mask on. Kaneki cringed a little at "mon amour" but said nothing.

"Then let's get moving," Kankei said walking, without looking to see if Tsukiyama was following him.

It didn't take long to get to Hide's apartment. instantly Kaneki knew something was wrong. the door opened without question. "Hide?" Kaneki called. he unzipped the mouth on his mask and called again. Nothing. The kitchen looked to be a mess. more so than hide would leave it. a char was flipped over. There were three half empty settings on the table.

"It doesn't look like they were lying," Tsukiyama said looking at a pile of papers. Kaneki continued to search the house. They didn't seem to grope around Hide's thinks as much as Kaneki would have expected. They won't dare hurt a human in the name of catching new ghoul... would they. Kaneki's worries clouded his head making it hard to figure out how he was going to get into the ccg. he considered walking in the front door, hands raised in defeat. One of Tsukiyama hands clasped Kaneki on the shoulder. "Kaneki don't let your worries get in your way," he said bring Kaneki back out of his head. He was right he had to keep cool if there was no way he was going to get hide alive.

*

Hide woke with a pounding headache. He noted he was either bind or in a completely pitch black room. There was something uncomfortable around his neck. He concluded that he was just in the dark. He tried to feel around for where he was. Very suddenly a bright window opened causing hide to groan with pain. The light burned his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and walked up to the window. Thick glass separated him and what looked to be an investigator. She was a rather young woman, with dull expression and short blond hair.

"Good morning Mr. HIdeyoshi," the woman said very bluntly.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Hide asked a little too franticly. His head pounded as he got closer to the glass.

"None of that is important. What is important is how much you can tell me about Eye Patch," The woman spoke slow and rhythmically to make sure he understood. Hide's heart skipped a beat or two.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Hide lied. The collar on his neck sent a mildly painful shock though his body.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Mr. Hideyoshi. I will ask again, what do you know about the ss rated ghoul, Eye Patch," She asked, slower this time as if she thought he was dens.

"What do you want with Ken? Why is this necessary?" he asked. He pulled at the shock collar, resulting in another painful jolt of electricity. The woman looked at him boredly.

"Is it not obvious what we want? Tell me, where exactly is he based," she asked boldly.

"No! I'd never throw him under the buss like th-" another shock forced Hide to shout with pain. He fell forward onto the glass.

"Tell me," the woman stared at Hide.

"No," Hide repeated receiving an equally painful shock.

"Humans who help ghouls are worse than the ghouls themselves," the woman said in a cool tone. Was she trying to persuade him? "I shall ask one last time, where does he live?"

"I'll never give you the power to hurt h-" another shock caused his legs to give out. He slid down the glass to the ground.

"And yet he lets you suffer like this? Truly if he was worth protecting so dearly he would have come by now. I will return and ask again. If you are still unwilling to answer there will be a lot worse than a shock collar." With that the room went pitch black. Hide let out a groan of pain.

"Please don't be stupid Ken... oh god he knows this is a trap.. he must," Hide spoke to himself in the dark. Hoping perhaps Kaneki would somehow here his words. He prayed Kaneki wasn't stupid enough to try to save him. At the same time Hide had no idea how he would escape this place. Maybe he would try to break the glass when the inspector came back. Hide waited for what felt like an eternity.


	8. Hunting for very hurtful pain

The collar around Hide's neck periodically shocked him mildly. It seemed to go off when he felt on the verge of tears. He didn't want to stay here. However there was no way Kaneki would be able to survive if he tried to infiltrate the ccg. He knew this, it was impossible and too much to ask of Kaneki. Hide needed to be self sufficient. He needed to at least try to break the glass. There was a very good chance it was bullet proof, meaning he would have not a shot at getting though.

The woman returned after what was probably only a few hours, but what felt like days to Hide.

"How are we feeling?" the woman asked lazily. Hide stumbled up and stood a good distance to get a running start. "Hmm... Are we going to get the silent treatment from you?" she asked looking from him to her clip board. He didn't respond almost to confirm he wasn't going to talk. He realized this might not be the wisest idea but what choice did he have. Even if he told them what they wanted to know he would probably end up being killed regardless. He ran headlong into the window without skipping a beat. He was sent back from the force. The collar went off forcing him to scream in agony. The more her yelled the worse the pain was. Hide collapsed on the ground, cursing his stupidity as he rolled around in pain. The woman just stared at him like he was some foreign being she did not understand. Hide struggled to catch his breath as the pain let up.

"Mister Hideyoshi are you quite finished?" The blond asked him as he crouched, choking on his own throat.

"Why do you want from me?" He asked collapsing further on the floor. He was so tired, he just wanted to lay in his bed.

"I already asked. I would like you to disclose the location of Eyepatch," he said. Hide just looked at her, his pained vision beginning to blur.

*{meanwhile with Ken and Shuu}*

"Merde! Kaneki there is no way we can do this on our own," Tysukima cursed under his breath as he and Kaneki sat perched outside of the ccg.

"All I ask of you is to create a distraction long enough to allow me to get in," Kaneki said in a muffled voice. He nervously cracked a few knuckles.

"Say no more," Tysukiama responded. He didn't fully understand Kaneki's obsession with Hide.... He always thought Kaneki would end up eating him. But that never was the case.

"Let's go!" Kaneki snapped Tysukiama from his train of thought. The tall man gracefully jumped from the tree. He ran up the the very front of the building doing what he did best, cause a scene. Several guards came outside confused and disoriented. Kaneki didn't care if Shuu spared them it not. Kaneki himself slid past the commotion and into the unguarded door. Once inside he had to dash to someplace he wouldn't be spotted. He carefully checked where the cameras were. Making his way down into the guts of the building. He knew the layout already. He had been here once before. If his memory was correct he knew just where Hide would be. Unless the moved the interrogation room that was. Kaneki was nervous and afraid of what they might be doing to Hide. The longer he took the worse things would be. Kaneki blessedly hadn't run into any guards until he reached the lower levels. That's when things started to get messy.

Several guards spotted Kaneki at once. He drew his kagurin, prepared to take one whatever they threw at him. They tried to jump him and get him from the sides. He actually had no problem defending them. He was stopped abruptly by a blond woman with a suitcase. Kaneki stared at her.

"We've been expecting you," she said drawing a whip like kagurin from her suitcase. Kaneki knew that this was where he started to fight for Hide.

*{back with Hide}

He couldn't get up. Everything he did was wrong. He almost cracked and told them everything about Kaneki. He just wanted it to stop all ready. He was confined to the floor since it hurt most when he stood. Tears streamed from his face.

"I'm sorry please I'm sorry!" He wanted some body to listen to him now but they stopped speaking to him some time ago. Maybe he was dead and in hell. Yes this must be his eternal punishment. How could something as small as an electric shock cause so much misery. He laid there, shivery as could be.

"Please.... somebody... anybody.... help.... help me," he pleaded. It was so cold. His teeth began to chatter but nobody was there to hear his agony. He heard something rather strange. It sounded like commotion above him. Or was it below him? He couldn't make out the voices but they sounded panicked. Where ever they were they sounded to be in mortal peril. Hide listened for a while. After a very long while everything was quiet again. He head somebody run into the room begins the glass. Though there was no light there was the faint outline of a person. A door opened and the person softly crept into the the room. The smell of blood was prevalent and permeating from them.

"Oh my god," they whispered. There voice muffled by a mask. Gentle and strong arms wrapped around Hide's freezing body. The person clung to him tightly. A red glow grew in the room until a set of red rinku were wrapped around him as well. Hide knew who this was.

"Kaneki?" He asked. Kaneki unzipped his mask.

"I'm here... I'm sorry," he pulled Hide closer. His kagurin was warm and gave Hide all the more reasons to not want to move from his point. He felt like collapsing and sleeping right here in Kaneki's arms. It would have been such a pace full experience he thought. "You must be so tired... Hide we can't stay here I'm sorry," Kaneki said helping Hide to his feet.

"It's okay... Let's go home," Hide mumbled leaning on Kankie.

"We will... as soon as I can find out how to get this off you," Kaneki said inspecting the shock collar around the blond's neck. Kaneki found that the id of the woman he had knocked out, Akira Mado, was able to remove the collar. He quickly freed Hide and then pulled him onto his back, supporting his friend with his kagurin. Hide barely held on as they both began to escape.


	9. Hold onto me

Kaneki moved as swiftly as he dared without dropping Hide. The boy on his back was light and practically limp. His kagurin did a good job keeping Hide safe. After some serious consideration Kaneki chose to bring him to Anteiku. He made sure he wasn't being followed before went there. The shop was dark but he had a key. He locked all the sores behind him until he was in his room. He set hide down on the sofa bed with extreme care. He called Shuu on the landline and thanked him. He sounded pleased Hide was safe. Kaneki was glad he made it out okay. Kaneki now turned his attention to hide who was laying sprawled out. He looked barely able to move. Kaneki noticed it started to snow outside. He gave a sad sigh and removed his mask and sweater. He walked over to the drawer her had been keeping his things in. He pulled out some clean clothing for him and Hide. He changed and walked over to sat next to Hide. He made a small sound as if to tell Kaneki he was alive.   
"How are you feeling?" Kaneki asked putting a hand on Hide's warm for head. This was all his fault. He knew something was going to happen to Hide if he wasn't careful. He couldn't believe he let his guard down. Hide didn't open his eyes but his mouth curled up a little.   
"I feel much better now you're here," he said weakly. Kaneki felt something in the back of his throat like tears building up.   
"Do you want me to help you change into clean clothing?" Kaneki asked him. Hide calmly nodded. He tried his best to make things easy for Kaneki who basically dressed him all the way. Kaneki had given him a big and warm sweater. It smelt like coffee and Kaneki and it made him feel safe. After he was dressed Hide flopped down in the bed. Kaneki got in next to him and pulled the covered up over them. Much to his surprise Hide curled up to him, resting on his chest.   
"Ken?" Hide asked softly.   
"Yes"  
"Thank you,"   
"For what?"  
"Fore going after me even though you knew it was a trap," Hide said.   
"Hide..... you know I'd never leave you behind," Kaneki said very quietly. Hide grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly. Kaneki brought there hands to his mouth and gently kisses the back of Hide's hand. Hide blushed. The room was rather bright for the middle of the night. The street lamps reflecting the snow really brightened the room. The two of them sat and listens to the sound of each other's heart beat. The room would have been very could if they had not been cuddling and in such heavy sweaters. By comparison Hide felt he had never been this comfortable in his life. He felt asleep lazily tugging at his mind as he was gently absorbed in the rise and fall of Kaneki's chest. Hide's eyes flitted open to see Kaneki already dozing off. His over grown with hair was splayed out on the pillow. It had an unearthly glow in the light of the room. Much like the snow outside. Kaneki looked more like himself than ever now his face was relaxed and he was softly breathing the night air. It made Hide give a weary smile. Kaneki's breath hitched and he coughed a little, choking on his own spit. Hide laughed at him. Kaneki, confused, opened his eyes and looked around.   
"Why are you giggling?" He asked Hide.   
"You're still a dork sometimes," Hide said fluffing Kaneki's snowy hair with his free hand.   
"I save you and this is the thanks I get," Kaneki wearily laughed. Hide just snickered and rolled over so his whole body was on top of Kaneki. Being rather sturdy this didn't bother Ken one bit. Hide propped himself up so he was face to face with Kaneki. The two started into each other's eyes for a good while. Finally there lips brushes and they leaned in for a kiss. They had kissed several times but this was the deepest and most passionate one thus had yet. Hide tasted like a meal to Kaneki which has was slightly distressing but he ignored it. Good god Hide tasted so delectable. Kaneki knew his eye changed but Hide didn't notice and or he didn't care. To Hide on the other hand Kaneki tasted like warm blood and something salty. It was more pleasant than ever. There warmth radiated in the cooled air as both of them flushed a deeper shade of rouge. Kaneki slid his cold hands up Hide's sweater along his warm and soft flesh. Hide pressed his tongue through Kaneki's defenses and explored the warm cavern of the ghouls mouth. Kaneki's own tongue fight for dominance over the human. They broke apart for air, a trail of saliva connecting their warm mouths. Steam was practically emanating from their mouths.   
"Is it just me or is it hot in here," Hide asked pulling at the neck of his sweater.   
"It's not just you," Kaneki replied. They exchanged kind glances before they went back to snuggling. They both rolled over so that Kaneki was the big spoon. It was a little funny to manage seeing Hide was an inch taller than him. Nonetheless they were both very comfortable and began to doze. It was nice to be home hide thought. That home was Kaneki's embrace little did Ken know. Some time latter Hide had begun to shiver uncontrollably. Kaneki produced his kagurin which emanated more heat than his body and used them to huge hide closer to his body. The warm glow they emanated calmed Hide and warned him down to his frozen core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm ending this fic here for now.   
> I think it's a perfect place to stop. I'm sorry I ended it so so but alas all good things come to an end.   
> I hope everyone like it and there WILL be more HideKane from me very soon so no worries. Just keep ya eyes peeled.   
> Thanks everyone who's read and commented btw it means a lot, getting your feedback.


End file.
